


The Hill

by leo_trashlord



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Gen, Set after S8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_trashlord/pseuds/leo_trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were, in life, a lot of unfair things. But the worst of them, he had done it to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hill

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La colline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753725) by [leo_trashlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_trashlord/pseuds/leo_trashlord). 



> This is the first translation I've ever done, and it was like 3 years ago so please, let me know if there are any mistakes.

There were, in life, a lot of unfair things. Actually, there were so much of these unfair things that Gregory House didn't want to list them. But that wouldn't prevent him from thinking of some of these injustices, little defeats of a failed life. He didn't like himself. He did admire himself, but didn't feel any other positive feeling about himself. Everything he'd been able to do in the past twenty years was to blacken everything around him. Oh, obviously, It wasn't done with bad intentions at the beginning. But since the crippled leg episode, everything had taken another bend. It was truly at this moment that he was gone in the vicious spiral of self-destruction. Pain, drugs, cynicism, misanthropy, hatred, darkness, misfortune… There were times where House had taken a look at his life and had realized that the whole thing was only a succession of failures. By the way it was the general opinion : House was a failure. He was maybe a genius, he still was a failure. Something was wrong. In fact, everything was wrong. Everything sucked, when it came to Gregory House.

Though, there was this thing which didn't seem so failed. A thing House was proud of (?). And if it was really the case, it was maybe one of the only things he had done that he could say about "Yes, I've done it" keeping chin up, looking conqueror. This thing was the bail he had paid twenty years earlier to get out of jail a poor med student, freshly graduate and divorced, by the way. Yes. He just had to pay a bail to meet the guy that was going to be the most important person in his eyes. James Wilson was really far from suspecting where all of this was going to lead them. If both of them had known, at this moment, would have they just let go ? Would Wilson have agreed to be out of jail by the guy who would make his life a living hell (and paradoxically a true heaven by the way) ? And would House have paid the bail if he had known how much he would become attached and then suffer ? Nobody knew the answer. And half of said answer was now burried six feet under.

And then, House came back to his unfair-things list. He knew that, alone, he acounted for – at least – half of this damn list. It's true that he hadn't been always tender, whether it'd be with Stacy, Cuddy or Wilson. He knew that Stacy had acted for fear of losing him ; he'd blamed her. He knew that Cuddy needed him ; instead of what he'd lied, fallen back in Vicodin then destroyed her house – her life. He knew that Wilson… Actually, he didn't know what to say for Wilson. They had always been there for each other, both in their own way. He never should have stolen his fries, taken him that much money, got drunk in a bar and been taken to home by Amber… For Wilson, the unfair things list was too big. House had screwed up.

But where he had screwed up the most, it was with himself. 'Cause seeing Wilson leave step by step in front of his eyes was already an unbearable thing. But he would never forget how quickly he had to flee the town, after having attended his best friend's burial from a hill, for fear of being recognized. He hadn't had his say during the eulogy. Not a granted gesture to say definitively goodbye to his friend. No. He had had to watch his body (or rather the box containing him) sink forever in the starving gob of the ground.

And House knew that one day, he would be in a box too. But nodoby would watch him from the hill.


End file.
